


Adorned

by Zinnith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Makeup, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Rodney and lipstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorned

Rodney never thought of himself as _kinky_. Sure, he likes sex just as much as the any other guy, and he's not the one to pass up a little variation. But some of the things John shows him... Things he never would have expected to find hot, not in a million years.

Like now, when he's leaning against the headboard of the bed, legs spread, watching John go down on him. Watching John's lips stretched around his cock, painted dark red with lipstick. Rodney has always had a little _thing_ for John's lips, the soft fullness of them, the way his tongue plays over them when he's thinking.

To see them like this, adorned, glossy, the rich red colour of wine, is so mind-blowingly hot and dirty that Rodney expects his brain to explode any second now. He's harder than he's been in his _life_ and John's _tongue_ and amazing mouth... Rodney is sure he's rapidly losing brain-cells. He can't bring himself to care.

John lets Rodney's cock slide out of his mouth with an obscene slurp, gazes up at him through ridiculously long eyelashes, and then rubs his lips (_oh good those dark red lips enough to drive anyone crazy_) against the head of Rodney's cock, smearing him with lipstick and _fuck_ that's just too much. His hips jerk violently and John barely has time to close his eyes before Rodney paints his face with come.

He sinks back against the mattress, trembling, watching John lick his lips, lick Rodney's _come_ from his lips, and then open his eyes and his gaze is just _smoking_. Rodney has to pull him up, kiss him, taste himself in John's mouth mixed with the waxy taste of lipstick. John's hard, moaning and rubbing against Rodney's thigh, and as Rodney flips him over and pins him to the bed he thinks that he can live with kinky.


End file.
